The present invention relates to an engine-igniting signal generation apparatus for generating ignition reference signals for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine.
In a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine, it has been necessary to arrange pickup devices for generating ignition difference signals so as to correspond in number to the number of cylinders.
For instance, six pickup devices were needed for an internal combustion engine having six cylinders. In the conventional technique, therefore, the pickup devices were independently provided so as to correspond in number to the cylinders.
In the conventional technique, there were problems such that the adjusting of angles of the pickup devices when installed was troublesome, errors in angle occurred, and manufacturing cost was increased.